What Happens When You're Drunk
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Three words. Sasuke. Is. Drunk.


_Three words... Sasuke. Is. Drunk._

**What Happens When You're Drunk**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Word Count: 594**

**XX**

_thoughts_

_**inner**_

"talking"

normal

**XX**

_**You're getting even stupider by the day.**_

_That means you're stupid, you're me!_

_**If this doesn't work, you'll be the laughingstock of all Konoha... We'll be the laughingstock of all Konoha!**_

_And if we do manage to pull this off..._

_**Well... we'll be very happy... But it's not gonna work!**_

_That's a risk I'm willing to take..._

_**Happy... I don't **_**do**_** happy! This better work!**_

XX

A certain black-haired, onyx-eyed sharingan-wielding, normally-in-a-bad-mood shinobi walked into a bar on a dreary day _smiling_. Yes, this was the one, the only, Mr. I-hate-the-world-and-everything-and-everyone-in-it, Sasuke Uchiha, walking into a bar... _smiling_. HE sat down, and said something to the confused bartender. The bartender immediately smiled and went to the back, coming back immediately with a glass, which he gave to Sasuke saying, "Enjoy, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke drained that glass... and another... and another... until there was a pile of empty glasses in front of him...

And he was totally, and completely... drunk...

"Hey, fore-head!" shrieked a certain blonde kunoichi, "Wanna go to the bar?"

"Fine by me, Ino-pig. Today's my day off from the hospital."

A lot had changed in ten years. Twenty-three year old Sakura Haruno was now one of Tsunade's best medical nin. She also had acquired Tsunade's super-strength, much to Naruto's dismay. Naruto, meanwhile, had stopped chasing Sakura. He was busy with Hokage-In-Training responsibilities. Yes, it's true, Tsunade had picked him to be her successor. Meanwhile, Ino had grown into a fine woman. She was now serving as an elite ANBU spy.

So many changes, and yet, one thing hadn't changed. Sakura's love for Sasuke.

Ino dragged Sakura into the nearest bar, a small pub. They walked into a commotion, more precisely, Sasuke Uchiha _dancing on a table_! Sakura and Ino watched, open-mouthed, and then burst into uncontrollable, hysterical giggles. Well, anyone would after seeing _this_.

Sakura stopped laughing, and walked up to Sasuke with a smile on her face. She gently grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"I'se danswing! See?" he said, trying to do a cha-cha step, and tripping. Sakura laughed, a drunk Sasuke sounded like a baby.

"Tats nowt fun-ne, Sawkura!" he frowned, still on the table.

Sakura pulled him off the table and set him onto his feet. _Man, his breath smelled like sake_. "Come on, Sasuke. I'm gonna take you home!"

"But I'se down't wanna go home!" he wined, "I'se wanna be wiv Sawkura!"

Sakura froze, Sasuke said he wanted to be with her. Sure... he was drunk. But sometimes, drunk people told the truth unconsciously... she hoped.

"No, Sasuke! You're going home!" Sakura replied. _Don't want to get my hopes up!_

"No way!" Sakura froze, that was without the drunk-baby-talk. _WTF?_

She spun around to see Sasuke standing there with his usual arrogant look. "Huh what?" She was silenced as Sasuke kissed her. She gasped, his tongue entered her mouth, his hands wrapped around her waist as her hands twined themselves into his hair. They broke apart, breathless.

"You really weren't drunk... weren't you?"

"No... not really."

"But you smelled like sake!"

"There was a little bit of sake mixed in with the water, just enough."

"So..."

"... I like you Sakura... a lot... I just didn't... I was too cowardly to admit it to you..."

"I love you too, Sasuke... Ever since the Academy days..."

"Well," Sasuke smirked, "That's good!" And he kissed her again.

"Yeah Forehead!" shouted Ino. The other drunken visitors to the bar hadn't realized what had happened yet. "Nice!"

XX

_**Well... I'll give you credit... It worked... You were right...**_

_I'm always right!_

**XX**

Yeah... just something I thought of... hope you liked it!

Just to clarify, in this story, everyone's a Jounin, and Sasuke never left!


End file.
